love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Poll Archives
This page is created solely to archives all previous polls that this wikia had. If you'd like to join the Poll Commentary, please refer to this page. = 2013 = ---- = 2014 = ? What do you think of µ's catchphrase, "The story we all realize"? Perfect. It suits them. Better than nothing. They should come up with a better one. That catchphrase really suited µ's right? (85 votes, 81.73%) Their story goes on! µ's will always be with everyone, and everyone will always be with µ's. |-| Poll #3 = Poll Edition: June 16, 2014-June 23, 2014 Watched Episode 11 already? Do you think Honoka and the others made the right decision? Do you think Honoka and the others made the right decision? Yes. No. Though Nico has a point with µ's name disappearing being regretful, most of us thought that µ's just has to have its current nine members. (117 votes, 90.7%) And just as Arisa did say, the µ's that she loved did not include her in it. That goes the same for us, fans, who loved µ's as they are. |-| Poll #4 = Poll Edition: June 23, 2014-June 30, 2014 Have you seen Episode 12 yet? Would you wish for an encore as well like the audience did? If you were one of the audiences, would you have wished for an encore as well? Definitely! No. Encore! Encore! Encore! (147 votes, 99.32%) June 2014 ─ Poll Edition: June 30, 2014 - Watched Episode 13 yet? After the end of Season 2, will you still continue to support µ's through and through? Will you still continue to support µ's from here on out? Definitely! No. November 2014-December 2014 Poll Edition: November 30, 2014 - December 31, 2014 Which of µ's costumes from their singles has appealed the most to you? Which of µ's costumes from their singles has appealed the most to you? Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE Snow halation Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! Wonderful Rush Music S.T.A.R.T!! Congratulations to Snow halation with 335 votes (52.59%)! Snow halation will be the featured video for the month of January 2015! }} ---- = 2015 = ---- = 2016 = January 2016 Poll Edition: January 6, 2016 - January 31, 2016 The movie sure had a lot of side characters... and appearances from µ's' parents! Which parent is your favorite? You can refer to the movie's gallery for this poll! For those who haven't watched the movie, check at your own risk of being spoiled! (ó﹏ò｡) The movie sure had a lot of side characters... and appearances from µ's' parents! Which parent is your favorite? Principal Minami Mrs. Nishikino Mrs. Yazawa Mrs. Koizumi Mrs. Hoshizora Mrs. Sonoda Mrs. Kousaka Mr. Kousaka Mr. Kousaka, the father who wholeheartedly cheers his idol daughter on wins the poll with 233 votes, 39.63% of the total! February 2016 Poll Edition: February 2, 2016 - February 29, 2016 What is your opinion about the names for the Aqours sub-units? You can check our Wikia's Twitter posts regarding this question! Check this link for the sub-unit naming project translations, and this link for the voting! What is your opinion about the names for the Aqours sub-units? They're all so great that I can't choose! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ A good set of names~ (°∀°)b They're kinda okay. ╮(─▽─)╭ Not that good. (◕⌓◕;) They're all so terrible that I can't choose! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ Seems like everyone's quite ambivalent about the issue! "They're kinda okay. ╮(─▽─)╭" wins with 171 votes, 47.63 of the total! March 2016 Poll Edition: March 2, 2016 - March 31, 2016 It's the last month leading up to μ’s Final Live! Are you attending? It's the last month leading up to μ’s Final Live! Are you attending? I'll be in/going to Japan to see it! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ I'm attending a live-viewing in my country! (°∀°)b Gonna throw money and fly somewhere with a live-viewing. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅ I can't get to see it at all!! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ I don't care about the concerts. ╮(─▽─)╭ It appears that a lot of people couldn't get access to the Final Live!, with the option "I can't get to see it at all!! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻" winning with 444 votes, 80% of the total! April 2016 Poll Edition: April 8, 2016 - April 30, 2016 The Love Live! Project has successfully completed another milestone, possibly its last. At this momentous occasion, we have an important question for you all. WHO IS BEST GIRL? The Love Live! Project has successfully completed another milestone, possibly its last. At this momentous occasion, we have an important question for you all. WHO IS BEST GIRL? Kousaka Honoka (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ Minami Kotori (・８・) Sonoda Umi ( •̀ ᴗ •́ ) Nishikino Maki (‘ヘ‘ ζ Hoshizora Rin ＞ω＜/ Koizumi Hanayo (´╹◡╹`) Yazawa Nico J(*‘ヮ‘*)し Ayase Eli J( ・`д・´) Toujou Nozomi ╭*(๑˘ᴗ˘๑)*╮ And the best girl is our one and only Elichika~! Leading with an outstanding 305 votes, 22.09% of the total! May 2016 Poll Edition: May 4, 2016 - May 31, 2016 We've had lots of content for Love Live! Sunshine!! after a year, and we now have our first Aqours Radio Dramas! Which year's dynamics do you like most? You can watch Aqours' subbed Radio Dramas here! We've had lots of content for Love Live! Sunshine!! after a year, and we now have our first Aqours Radio Dramas! Which year's dynamics do you like most? 1st Years (Yoshiko, Hanamaru, Ruby) 2nd Years (Chika, Riko, You) 3rd Years (Kanan, Dia, Mari) The third years' dynamics were loved by a lot of people! Winning with 271 votes, 51.52% of the total! June 2016 Poll Edition: June 3, 2016 - June 30, 2016 The first single of Aqours' sub-units are finally out! Which sub-unit's single do you like most? The first single of Aqours' sub-units are finally out! Which sub-unit's single do you like most? Genki Zenkai DAY! DAY! DAY! (CYaRon!) Torikoriko PLEASE!! (AZALEA) Strawberry Trapper (Guilty Kiss) Guilty Kiss' single, Strawberry Trapper, is liked most! Winning with 456 votes, 66.47% of the total! July 2016 Poll Edition: July 6, 2016 - July 31, 2016 The Love Live! Sunshine!! anime is here! What's your first impression of it? The Love Live! Sunshine!! anime is here! What's your first impression of it? SHINY! Off with an amazing start! Excited for more~ ヾ(o≧∀≦o)ﾉﾞ Great! A little fast-paced but still great nonetheless! (＾▽＾) It was fine? Not bad, but not totally good either. ¯\_( ◉ 3 ◉ )_/¯ Rather disappointed. I hope it gets better. o(；△；)o Eh. Isn't it exactly the same as Love Live! ? (」゜ロ゜)」 SHINY! (450 votes, 67.87%) We're excited to see more as you all are! ヾ(o≧∀≦o)ﾉﾞ August 2016 Poll Edition: August 4, 2016 - August 31, 2016 For every Love Live! Sunshine!! anime episode, they release a memorial item related to the episode. Which one is your favorite so far? Which of the memorial items so far is your favorite? Episode 1 - Shining Encounter Photo Frame Episode 2 - Do you want to try? T-Shirt Episode 3 - First Live Sparkling! Exciting!! Curtain Episode 4 - "Two Girls' Feelings" Book Cover Episode 5 - I've found my true self! Heat Sensing Mug Does everyone prefer coffee or tea on that mug? (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑) (159 votes, 61.87%) September 2016 Poll Edition: September 4, 2016 - September 30, 2016 Which one these is your favorite memorial item? Which of these memorial items is your favorite? Episode 6 - Yume de Yozora o Terashitai Sky Lantern-like Candle Episode 7 - TOKYO SCHOOL IDOL WORLD T-shirt Episode 8 - Muffler Towel of Tears Episode 9 - Indelible White Board Episode 10 - Stewshine-Exclusive Donburi Set Sub Polls Category:Archives Category:Polls Category:Community